Elastomeric materials used in aircraft auxiliary power unit suspension systems are typically exposed to extremely high temperatures and degradative elements such as various solvents, oils, fuels and ozone. Aircraft elastomeric materials have a tendency to degrade when exposed to highly elevated temperatures, and there is a continuing search within the aircraft industry to provide elastomeric articles that are resistant to extreme heat and degradative elements.
One type of material found to be tolerate of high temperatures and resistant to degradation upon exposure to solvents, oils, fuels and ozone is silicone. Thus, elastomeric materials used in auxiliary power unit suspension systems were often made of a temperature resistant and drift and set resistant silicone elastomer. The low tensile strength of silicone elastomer, however, is inadequate for some auxiliary power unit suspension systems.
Another type of elastomeric material, EPDM (ethylene propylene diene terpolymers) is known to have a high tensile and tear strength and is resistant to extreme heat. However, EPDM is known to degrade upon exposure to solvents, oils, fuels and ozone and therefore is also inadequate for auxiliary power unit suspension systems.
Thus, what is needed, then, is an elastomeric material that has a high tensile and tear strength, but is resistant to such degrading materials. An elastomeric material that is resistant to extreme heat is also desired.
Further, there is a need for an effective and economical means for making aircraft auxiliary power unit suspension systems with improved performance and reliability. There is a need for economically feasible aircraft auxiliary power unit suspension system for isolating an aircraft auxiliary power unit in an aircraft. There is a need for a robust system and method of making isolating aircraft auxiliary power unit suspension systems.